Doraemon Después de casi separarse
by Yahaira D. G
Summary: Este pequeño relato se sitúa en la noche en que Doraemon regresa del futuro después de que Nobita tomara la poción "Mentira 800", ahora Nobita está asustado de que Doraemon vuelva a dejarlo y él debe aclararle que ya nada los podrá separar. (Derechos, idea original y personajes pertenecientes a Fijiko F Fujio).


Era la noche en que Doraemon había regresado del futuro después de que Nobita se tomara la poción "Mentira 800" y lograra que volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo.

En ese momento Mamá, papá, Suneo, Gigante, Shisuka, Nobita y Doraemon estaban cenando y celebraban el regreso del gato cósmico.

-¿Y qué tal estuviste este mes en que pudiste descansar de Nobita, Doraemon?- preguntó Gigante mientras mordía una pierna de pollo.

-Pues la verdad no muy bien, digamos que después de todo este tiempo juntos estar tranquilo y sin cuidarlo no es lo mío- respondió Doraemon con una media sonrisa.

-Que bueno que regresaras, te extrañábamos muchísimo, además de que Nobita sería todo un desastre sin ti y yo sola no podría con él- dijo mamá.

-Bueno, que tampoco exageren, estoy seguro de que podría hacerme cargo de las situaciones yo sólo- respondió Nobita serio hinchando el pecho.

-Bueno, de ser así creo que mejor me vuelvo a ir- dijo Doraemon levantándose de la silla, pero enseguida Nobita saltó y le agarró del pie.

-No Doraemon, no es verdad lo que dije, sí que te necesito- dijo- no vuelvas a irte.

-Tranquilo chico, que era solamente una broma, puedo asegurar que ya no volveré a irme- voltea a ver a los demás- no podría vivir sin las trastadas de Gigante y Suneo, las galletas de Shisuka, o los regaños de mamá y las historias de papá.

-Y nosotros no podríamos vivir sin tus aparatos- dijeron Suneo y Gigante a la vez sonriendo.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Doraemon cruzándose de brazos.

Después él y Nobita se volvieron a sentar y la cena prosiguió tranquilamente entre risas y chistes, pero Doraemon notó que Nobita estaba muy serio y casi no hablaba.

Después de un rato llegó la hora de irse y Nobita fue a despedir a los demás.

-Adiós, y gracias por la cena- dijo Shisuka.

-Grcias, nos vemos después- dijo Suneo.

-Gracias, y Nobita... ¿ya estamos bien por la pelea de la otra noche?- preguntó Gigante.

-Sí Gigante, no te preocupes más por eso, todo está arreglado- respondió Nobita.

-Menos mal- dijo Gigante dejando salir el aire- bueno, hasta pronto- dijo y salió a reunirse con Shisuka y Suneo que lo esperaban.

-Adiós, buenas noches- decía Nobita mientras los veía irse para después entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde Doraemon y mamá limpiaban y recogían los platos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó Nobita.

-Podrías meter los jugos en el refrigerador- dijo mamá.

-Vale.

Mientras seguían recogiendo Doraemon veía a Nobita triste todavía, además que le extrañaba que se ofreciera a ayudar, estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba y se proponía averiguarlo.

-Muy bien, ya está todo limpio, ahora todos a la cama- dijo mamá cuando acabaron.

-Sí- dijeron Nobita y Doraemon a la vez.

Ya en el cuarto Doraemon arreglaba las cobijas mientras Nobita se ponía el pijama.

-Oye Doraemon- empezó a decir, pero en ese momento el teléfono del gato sonó.

-Un momento, iré a contestar - dijo y salió al pasillo.

Nobita no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se asomó a la puerta.

-Hola- escuchó que decía Doraemon- sí sí ya está listo... claro... me parece bien... ¿mañana?... sí, entiendo... no se preocupe, estaré allí mañana... no, no se lo he dicho... no sé cómo lo tome, me preocupa un poco... ¿dejarlo sólo?... sí, supongo que es necesario... muy bien, buenas noches, adiós.

Durante la conversación Nobita se asustaba cada vez más, le quedaba claro de que Doraemon no podría quedarse con él cómo le había prometido, lo peor es que no lo dejaba dentro de unos días o semanas, lo dejaba esa misma noche.

Escuchó que Doraemon se acercaba y rápido se alejó de la puerta, fingiendo que observaba la luna desde su ventana.

-Ya he terminado- dijo Doraemon entrando- discúlpame Nobita, tenía que atender, ¿qué querías?

-No era importante- dijo Nobita volteándose- de hecho ya lo he olvidado.

Aunque en realidad lo que iba a preguntarle era si tendría que volver a irse, pero ya lo había escuchado mientras hablaba y no quería oír la respuesta directamente, tampoco quería obligar a Doraemon a decírselo y se fuera preocupado, como hace un mes, justo cuando se fue, tendría que fingir nuevamente que todo estaría bien.

-No tienes remedio- dijo Doraemon negando con la cabeza- bien, antes de dormir siéntate aquí un momento por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó, sentándose.

-Verás, te veo algo triste desde la cena, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó el gato.

-No, no me pasa nada Doraemon, debe ser imaginación tuya.

-Nobita, te conozco perfectamente y sé que algo te ocurre, también sé que me estás mintiendo, anda, puedes decirme lo que sea y confiar en mí, ¿recuerdas?

Nobita no dijo nada durante unos momentos, solamente miraba a Doraemon, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo hasta llenarse de lagrimas mientras se aventaba a Doraemon y lo abrazaba, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

Doraemon lo abrazó enseguida, extrañado al no comprender qué era lo que le pasaba a su niño.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien, estoy aquí- susurraba Doraemon mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda- sh sh, tranquilo.

Lo sostuvo durante un rato hasta que notó que se quedó dormido, lo cargó y llevó a su cama, lo arropó y fue a pagar la luz y volvió a sentarse junto a las cobijas, igual que la noche en que se fue.

-Se ha dormido llorando otra vez, a veces lo hace por tristeza y otras por alegría, algo me dice que seguiré viéndole quedarse dormido así... Pero tranquilo Nobita, ya estoy de vuelta aquí contigo, y nunca volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo.

Esperó unos segundos más junto a él y se levantó y subió al armario, donde él dormía, y notó que todo estaba igual que cuando lo dejó, con las fotos de su cantante favorita pegadas en la pared, pero lo que más agradeció que aún estuviera fueron sus tres fotos favoritas, ubicadas en la pared de enfrente, en una estaban él, Nobita, mamá y papá en un picnic, en la segunda él, Nobita, Suneo, Gigante y Shisuka en la antártica, y en la tercera él y Nobita en un bosque con árboles de cerezo de fondo.

-Es bueno estar en casa- dijo Doraemon y se quedó dormido.

Más noche Nobita estaba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba parado en algo pero todo era oscuro, de repente salió frente a él un Doraemon gigante.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡ME TIENES HARTO! ¡NO HACES NADA BIEN Y ADEMÁS DAS MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!- gritaba el Doraemon gigante- ¡POR ESO ME VOY A IR PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡No, Doraemon, espera!- gritaba Nobita corriendo atrás de él, pero a cada paso que daba Doraemon se alejaba más.

-¡ME VOY PARA SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE!

Nobita seguía gritando, pero no solamente en su sueño, también en la realidad, despertando a Doraemon quien rápidamente corrió a despertarlo.

-Nobita, despierta, vamos, despiértate-

decía mientras lo sacudía.

-¡Ah!- gritó Nobita despertando y enderezándose, teniendo la respiración agitada.

-Nobita, menos mal que despiertas, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Doraemon preocupado.

-Sí- dijo Nobita regulando un poco su respiración.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos en los que Nobita terminó de tranquilizarse.

-Nobita, ¿qué estabas soñando para gritar así?- preguntó Doraemon por fin.

-Nada grave Doraemon, mejor vuelve a dormir- dijo Nobita, intentando sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cómo que nada grave? Para que despiertes agitado y gritando debió de ser algo- dijo Doraemon, cruzándose de brazos- por favor ya dime, antes de irme me lo decías todo, no tenía que estar preocupado de que te ocurriera algo y me lo ocultaras, no empieces a hacer eso ahora Nobita, sé que algo te pasa, lo noto desde la cena, además de que te has dormido llorando hace rato... no eres el mismo chico dando lata y alegre... por eso había estado preocupado todo este mes, temía que estuvieras triste, llorando, incluso enojado conmigo por dejarte, no sabes cómo lo siento- término de decir bajando la cabeza.

Nobita para ese momento, también con la cabeza agachada, estaba llorando, había intentado aparentar estar bien para que él se fuera tranquilo, pero resultaba que al final Doraemon no había hecho más que preocuparse por él, y ahora seguiría estándolo cuando se fuera esa noche, probablemente antes de que amanezca, y pensó que el único modo de que se fuera tranquilo sería haciéndole creer que no le importaba.

-¡Ya deja de disculparte!- gritó de repente asustando a Doraemon- ¡Doraemon, no eres tan importante como para no vivir sin ti! ¡De hecho si te vas estoy seguro que yo estaría mejor! ¡Así que deja de molestarme y vete de una vez!- dijo y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero a qué a venido todo eso?- dijo Doraemon cuando se quedó solo- no es que piense que no puede sin mí, estoy seguro de que si se esforzara lo lograría pero, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, estoy seguro que lo que le pasa es por mi culpa- y dicho eso salió de la habitación a buscarlo.

Por suerte no le tomó mucho tiempo, y al bajar las escaleras escuchó los sollozos de Nobita de la cocina, entró y debido a su llanto notó que estaba debajo de la mesa, así que se agachó y se metió debajo de ella.

-Nobita, yo

-Déjame- dijo Nobita llorando, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada en ellas- te dije que te fueras.

-¿Pero por qué de repente quieres que me valla?... Creí que querías que estuviéramos siempre juntos- dijo Doraemon, sentado frente a él, pero manteniendo distancia para que el niño ya no huyera.

-¡¿Pero es qué no te das cuenta que así es?!- gritó Nobita levantando la cabeza- Eso es lo que más quiero pero sé que no será así.

-¿Pero por qué lo dices?, Nobita, en la noche les prometí a todos que no me iría, te lo prometí a ti.

-Eso es lo que siempre me has dicho, que estarías a mi lado, que nunca me abandonarías, y luego, hace un mes, me dejaste- dijo Nobita en un susurro, con la cabeza baja otra vez, ya no emitía sollozos, solamente dejaba caer las lagrimas.

-Nobita, escúchame bien- dijo Doraemon, acercándose lo suficiente para levantarle la cabeza y hacer que lo viera- No tienes por qué seguir teniendo este miedo, te aseguro que no volveré a abandonarte, porque es mi deber cuidar de ti y hacerte feliz, y para eso tengo que estar a tu lado, antes esto era para complacer y cambiar el futuro a Sewashi, pero ahora lo hago por ti, por tu felicidad, Nobita, tú eres mi mejor amigo, a veces un hermano pequeño e incluso en ocasiones como un hijo, a quien debo cuidar y nunca, nunca abandonar, sé que antes te dejé, pero sólo fue un tiempo, no para siempre, he cumplido mi promesa, no te he dejado porque cuando lo he hecho siempre he regresado, como la vez que intercambiamos lugares con Dorami, ¿lo recuerdas?, ya no tiene sentido preocuparte con esto, te aseguro que nunca te dejaré Nobita, porque no quiero, además déjame decirte que la poción "Mentira 800" perdió efecto justamente después de que dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre, por lo tanto lo que dijiste bajo su efecto ya no se puede remediar, y lo que tú dijiste es que estaríamos juntos para siempre- durante el tiempo que Doraemon habló Nobita no le quito atención en nada, y estaba dispuesto a creerle.

-¡Doraemon!- gritó antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, y Doraemon lo recibió con gusto en sus brazos, esperando que al fin lo aya entendido.

Después de un rato Doraemon poco a poco rompió el abrazo.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir ya, ¿no te parece?- preguntó.

-Sí- dijo Nobita.

Subieron, pero a Nobita aún le quedaba una duda.

-Doraemon- dijo cuando hubieron entrado en la habitación.

-Dime.

-Si es verdad que ya no te irás, ¿qué significó esa llamada de hace rato? Decías algo de que estarías allí mañana, y dejarme sólo- dijo Nobita con voz un poco triste.

-¿Así que estabas espiando, eh?- dijo Doraemon poniéndose las manos en la cintura para después sonreír- no te preocupes por eso muchacho, estaba hablando con el director de mi escuela, donde estudié para poder cuidar de los niños, dentro de tiempo va a haber una convivencia entre los estudiantes y los niños que cuidamos, y yo- dice apuntándose a sí mismo orgulloso- fui elegido para dar un discurso sobre lo que es nuestro trabajo, y sobre dejarlo sólo es que para hacer esto tenemos que recibir presupuesto del rector de la escuela, y quien va a recibirlo es Dora The Kid, mi amigo y no quería dejarlo sólo con el rector porque temo que meta la pata, pero puesto que es él quien debe dar la buena impresión para convencerlo se vería mal que yo lo esté vigilando.

-¿Y sobre que no le has dicho nada y te preocupa que se entere?

-Ah, eso, bueno en eso sí me refería a ti, por lo que pasó en la última convivencia, temo que no quieras ir- dijo Doraemon preguntando a la vez si lo acompañaría.

-Menos mal- dijo soltando el aire al entender todo ahora- pero claro que quiero ir, ¿cuándo será?

-¿En serio?, dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente.

-Pues cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias Nobita... bueno, ahora sí, a dormir que mañana no querremos levantarnos.

Arropó a Nobita al entrar en la cama y fue a pagar la luz, y estaba a punto de subir a su armario cuando...

-Doraemon.

-¿Qué pasa Nobita?

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo por esta noche?- dijo Nobita un poco apenado, por lo regular veía ese gesto para niños chiquitos, pero en ese momento no le importo.

Por lo mismo Doraemon se extrañó, pero si por esa ocasión aceptaba ser "pequeño" estaba bien para él.

-Está bien- dijo, y se acostó a su lado, enseguida Nobita se acostó en su panza y le pasó en brazo a través mientras Doraemon también lo abrazaba.

-Buenas noches Doraemon.

-Buenas noches Nobita.

-Doraemon... te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti Nobita- dijo Doraemon sonriendo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Minutos después ya estaban los dos dormidos, abrazados, con una sonrisa y muy contentos de que Doraemon hubiera vuelto, para ya no separarse y estar juntos por siempre.


End file.
